Kurosaki & Orihime
by Ami Catherine Rose
Summary: Un amor... Una amistad... Un problema... Un futuro... IchiHime y un poco de futuro IshiHime, mi primera historia desde que vi Bleach
1. Comienzo Apasionado

_KUROSAKI & ORIHIME_

Aquel joven peli-naranja se encontraba acostado en su cama recordando algunas escenas de días anteriores

**FLASHBACK**

Ichigo iba camino a casa de Inoue por que había tenido dudas sobre la tarea. Al llegar toco la puerta

-Esta abierto, adelante

-Vaya Inoue es tan inocente que deja que cualquier persona entre a su departamento sin temor a ser secuestrada o robada

-Inoue -grito ya dentro del departamento

-Enseguida salgo

Ichigo escuchó la regadera en el cuarto de Inoue, con algo de timidez y curiosidad se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación y sin conciencia en si mismo comenzó a abrirla lentamente. Ichigo escucho a Inoue tararear una canción así que se acerco al baño donde se encontraba -_pero ¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Estoy loco?_– Pensó mientras pudo observar a la chica que se estaba enjabonando, su figura era delicada y para Ichigo, sensual -I...noue – dijo en voz baja ante la sorpresa. La chica terminó de bañarse y cerró la regadera, se coloco una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salió. Ichigo estaba completamente paralizado y solo logro moverse hasta el cuarto de Inoue.

-ku...rosaki-kun -dijo sonrojada por la presencia del joven

-Inoue... Yo... Lo siento no quise entrar, ni incomodarte y mucho menos verte así, no pienses que lo disfruto, digo... No es que no lo disfrute, pero no debía entrar... -dijo Ichigo tan sonrojado y nervioso hablando como podía

-No te preocupes kurosaki-kun no hay ningún problema, este... Solo podrías salir solo por un momento, en lo que me visto -dijo sonriendo como siempre e igual de sonrojada por los comentarios del joven

-Cla... Claro -_no podre quedarme..._ -pensó

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Maldición ¿Que esta pasándome?

Finalmente quedo dormido, después de todo mañana debía ir a la escuela. Al día siguiente al llegar les platico todo a Chad e Ishida sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-Y¿Que fue lo que hicieron después Ichigo?

-NADA… no hicimos nada –gritó molesto

-Mmm… No lo creo -dijo Ishida

-No tengo idea de por que les cuento esto así que mejor me voy

-No te distraigas mucho –dijo Chad

-Yo siempre pongo aten... -justo en ese momento chocó con Inoue provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo y que Ichigo derramara su café en la blusa de ella

-Sera mejor que le ayudes Ichigo –comento Ishida

-Antes de que se enfríen -dijo por ultimo Chad, ante esto Ichigo le lanzo una mirada asesina y le ayudo de inmediato a Inoue

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, no fue nada, estaré bien

-Pero es mejor si te revisa una enfermera, podrías estar quemada, el café estaba demasiado caliente

-Igual que tú, Cof... Cof... -dijo Ishida

-Vamos Inoue

-Solo necesito ir al baño a limpiarme

Ichigo notó la gran mancha de café en la blusa de Inoue haciéndolo recordar aquella tarde en que la encontró casi desnuda

-Vamos al baño

-Pero kurosaki-kun…

-Ichigo, llámame Ichigo, tranquila no te hare nada

-¿Nada, de que?

-Lo olvidaba, como siempre eres demasiado inocente

Llegaron al baño e Ichigo entró con Inoue causando que las chicas que se encontraba dentro salieran corriendo por la presencia de un chico. Delicadamente Ichigo fue desabotonado la blusa de Inoue sin pedirle permiso, sabía que Inoue no sospecharía nada extraño

-Parece que no te he hecho daño, menos mal

-Gracias kuro... Ichigo

-Eso esta mejor…

Ichigo sonrió y se quedo mirando a Inoue por un largo rato, mientras la tenía rodeada por sus dos brazos a cada lado, siguieron así hasta que sonó el timbre de entrada

-Creo que... Debemos entrar

-¡Oh!, claro pero ¿Que te pondrás?

-Deje mi saco en el salón así que…

-Te parece si usas mi... Camisa

-... Claro, si no te molesta, preferiría que no te sintieras obligado

-Te quedara un poco grande -dijo Ichigo quitándose la camisa

Inoue sentía que el corazón le comenzaba a latir demasiado rápido y a Ichigo ni se diga. Se encontraba con Inoue, sin camisa y ella sin blusa

-Bien, me la pondré -pero justo en ese momento entro el director Aizen al baño guiado por las chicas que habían salido por la culpa de Ichigo

-Y bien, ¿Que esta pasando aquí?

Mmm... Digamos que en la posición en que Ichigo e Inoue se encontraban no era favorecedora, pues el director los encontró semidesnudos y a Ichigo rodeando a Inoue

-Vera director Aizen-sama, Ichigo estaba por hacerme un favor, así ambos quedaremos iguales

-Ese comentario causo que el director enfureciera y los llamara a dirección. Ichigo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y al llegar a la puerta que tenia puesto un letrero que decía _Dirección_ presentía que habría un gran malentendido

-Pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo –se defendió el Kurosaki

-Señorita Orihime podría explicarme lo que ocurrió –mencionó el superior ignorando al chico

-Claro… Ichigo y yo chocamos por accidente derramando su café sobre mi blusa así que decidí ir a limpiarme e Ichigo me ofreció su ayuda para quitarme la blusa

-Que acomedido es joven Kurosaki

-Inoue no menciones eso... –le dijo en voz baja a su compañera

- Yo no tenia mi saco, así que Ichigo me prestó su camisa y me parece que eso es lo que estábamos haciendo en el baño

-Esta bien jóvenes como ambos lucen seguros de lo que dicen los dejare ir con la condición de que no lo vuelvan a hacer por que asustan a mis estudiantes, busquen otros lugares

-Arigatou Aizen-sama–asintieron ambos pelinaranjas

-Bien salgan que tengo asuntos importantes –Ambos jóvenes salieron de ahí demasiado callados

-Ya es la hora de salida Inoue

-Creo que lo del baño fue divertido

-¿En verdad? –preguntó Ichigo confundido

-Si, pero dudo mucho que se repita... Por cierto Ichigo ¿quieres que te regrese tu camisa?

-No, aquí no por favor, mejor yo iré a tu departamento, ahí te podrás cambiar y devolvérmela

-Esta bien pero mi blusa...

-De eso tampoco te preocupes, te la devolveré limpia

-No hay problema Ichigo yo puedo lavarla

-Pero yo fui quien te ensucio y además casi te quema

-Bien si eso te hace sentir mejor, entonces te espero como a las 3 ¿Te parece?

-Ahí estaré puntualmente… -Inoue le sonrió y después de despedirse se retiro mientras Ichigo no la perdía de vista

-¡Hey Ichigo!¿Que te traes con Inoue? –dijo Ishida

-Ah... No... Nada… -balbuceó nervioso

-Pues no puedes apartarle los ojos desde que la viste en su departamento -dijo Chad

-Además me entere de que los descubrieron en su movida dentro del baño...

-Cállate Ishida… Mejor los dos, después les explicare lo que paso

-O lo que no pasó –comentó Chad a Ishida

-Basta, tengo que irme, que debo verla después en su departamento

-Bien Ichigo, vas por un buen camino, terminaras lo que dejaste pendiente con ella, estoy muy orgulloso, ya era hora de que empezaras a acercarte a Inoue, comenzaba a creer que eras rarito

-Les diré 3 cosas antes de irme por que llevo prisa

-¿Tanto te urge? –pregunto Chad bromeando

-La primera es que no soy rarito ni nada parecido, la segunda, no estoy haciendo nada con Inoue y la tercera es que no me descubrieron en ninguna movida con ella, así que aclarado esto me voy -Milagrosamente Chad e Ishida no dijeron otro comentario ocurrente

Ichigo llego a su casa y lavo la blusa de Inoue (mas bien la metió a la lavadora), quedando completamente impecable e impregnada aun con su aroma, Ichigo notó esto y decidió olerla hasta que...

-¿Que haces hermano? -pregunto Karin observando con curiosidad a su hermano que sostenía la prenda

-Yo... Amm... Nada, solo lavando

-¿Una blusa?

-Si, digo no... Que te importa, tengo cosas que hacer

-Clarooo… -dijo retirándose y sin prestar atención

Ichigo se fue a su cuarto y decidió arreglarse para ir con Inoue, mientras ella también había lavado la camisa de Ichigo que contenía igualmente su esencia, pero antes de esto no se la quitó enseguida por que disfrutaba traerla puesta y que rozara su piel. Se llegaron las 3 e Ichigo tocó la puerta

-Ya voy –grito la chicaacercándose a la puerta y abriéndola -Hola Ichigo –saludo sonrientemente

-Hola Inoue, solo quería devolverte tu blusa –dijo entregándole una bolsa

-No tenias por que molestarte en lavarla –dijo notando la limpieza de ésta -Por cierto aquí está tu camisa -Inoue le dio la camisa limpia y planchada

-Inoue gracias, pero no creo merecer que la lavaras, no después de lo que hice

-Descuida fue una accidente¿Gustas pasar? –dijo abriendo más la puerta

-Es… Esta bien -Ichigo entro y se sentó en el sillón, estaba tranquilo mientras Inoue se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de bebida hasta que escuchó un fuerte golpe provocando que Ichigo corriera para ayudarla

-Inoue ¿Te encuentras bien?–dijo preocupado

-¡Auch!... Creo que me torcí un poco el tobillo

-No te preocupes te llevare a tu habitación

Inoue había resbalado y caído fuertemente contra el suelo. Ichigo no dudó en cargar a Inoue en brazos

-Te daré algo para el dolor, después te llevare a la clínica con mi padre, ahí estarás bien atendida

-Mejor me quedo aquí Ichigo, no quiero causarte más molestias

-De ninguna manera –dijo negándose

-No quiero salir –dijo mintiendo

-Pero...

-Estaré bien –hablo la joven con voz suave

-Entonces yo me quedare a cuidarte, claro si no te molesta –dijo Ichigo decidido

-¿Seguro? –pregunto Inoue sorprendida

-Por supuesto –afirmo serio de sus palabras

-Entonces… si pero no te quedas ahí, te cansaras -Inoue jalo a Ichigo hacia ella para que éste se sentara

-Espera Inoue... -lo malo es que Inoue no pensó en su tobillo causando que su cuerpo se venciera por el peso de Ichigo y cayera encima de ella con sus cuerpos muy pegados, mirándose fijamente con sus rostros demasiado cerca -Creo que... Mejor me voy

-¡NOO!...

-Pero Inoue...

-Ichigo ¿podrías quedarte esta noche conmigo? –pregunto Inoue para sorpresa de Ichigo

-... ahh... –fue lo único que pudo decir por la repentina "proposición"

-Por favor, desde que mi hermano murió he dormido sola -dijo abrazándolo y comenzando a dejar correr las inevitables lagrimas por sus mejillas

-Inoue... –dijoIchigo acariciándole la cabeza y correspondiendo el abrazo -¿Estas bien?

-Mucho mejor -Ichigo limpio las lagrimas de su rostro con delicadezabuscando su mirada, la observo hasta que lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, Inoue sonrió un poco

-Inoue yo... Solo quería...

Y antes de decir otra palabra, Ichigo estaba sobre los labios de Inoue besándola lenta y pausadamente para que se fuera acostumbrando. Inoue no sabia como reaccionar, ella jamás había besado a nadie pero la verdad es que estar besando a Ichigo no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. El "inocente" beso se iba intensificando cada vez mas, correspondido por ambos hasta que se separaron para poder respirar. Estaban completamente sonrojados, sofocados y respirando entrecortadamente, no mencionaron nada por un largo rato, solo se mantenían abrazados, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, se acariciaban constantemente hasta que Ichigo se alejo un poco

-Disculpa Inoue, me parece que estoy aprovechándome de la situación –dijo con la cabeza agachada

-¿Eso crees? -dijo Inoue agachando la cabeza al igual que él y con voz baja

-Yo no quiero hacerte daño

-¿Mas daño? –menciono la chica con voz fría

Ichigo quedo en silencio tratando de interpretar y comprender las palabras de Inoue. La situación no era buena, solo bastaban un par de minutos para que algo ocurriera, algo que podría no ser tan bueno. En una habitación sola, con dos jóvenes en una cama y con las hormonas completamente alocadas no es una buena combinación

-¿Te he hecho algún daño antes Inoue? –Ella no respondió -Mejor debo irme

-¿Lo entiendes? –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Entender que? –respondió algo molesto por la actitud que estaba tomando

-Siempre estas lejos... –repentinamente Ichigo volvió a besarla, pero ahora con más desesperación, ella lucho un poco pero finalmente cedió, hasta que mordió a Ichigo pero esto no logró que él la soltara ni se detuviera

-¿Quieres que este cerca? ¿Quieres que jamás me aleje de ti? –dijo mirándola directamente después de separarse

-Ichigo... Olvida lo que dije, todo esta bien, si quieres irte solo vete

-Inoue... Discúlpame –dijo bajando el tono de voz

-Está todo bien -dijo fingiendo sonreír

-A mi no me parece que todo va bien

-Mañana hay escuela y ya es tarde –dijo evadiendo a Ichigo

-¿Quieres que aún me quede? –preguntó con esperanza

Inoue lo abrazó con fuerza sorprendiendo nuevamente a Ichigo, él volvió a corresponder de inmediato

-No siempre tienes que sufrir Inoue

-No estoy sufriendo -Ichigo la tomo del rostro para que lo mirara

-Inoue yo... Te he visto últimamente... Mucho y he notado que... Sabes que eres hermosa y... Y... El otro día estuvo mal que entrara a tu habitación

-Ichigo... –dijo confundida y sonrojada mientras estaba sonriendo de felicidad y eso era notable

-Te gustaría... Ser... ¿Mi novia? -dijo Ichigo nervioso

-Si acepto ¿Me basarías de nuevo?...

-Solo si prometes no volver a morderme por que en verdad duele

-Y aun así seguiste besándome

-Y te besaría las veces que quisieras

-Entonces si quiero y acepto

Ichigo volvió a tomar a Inoue y besarla lentamente profundizando el beso en cada instante, siguieron así por un largo momento, de vez en cuando tomaban un poco de aire y volvían a besarse más apasionadamente. Inoue sentía que no podía resistirse e Ichigo sentía que no podría soportar más esa situación. Finalmente habían quedado dormidos y a la mañana siguiente se levantaron dándose cuenta de que si habían dormido juntos

-Hola -saludo Ichigo a su ahora novia

-Hola -contestó sonriendo

-Ichigo esto… No es solo un lindo sueño ¿Verdad?... Por que si es así no quiero despertar y que te alejes de mi

-NO… Inoue no vuelvas a decir eso nunca -la abrazo fuertemente hasta que se escuchó el timbre de la puerta

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-No, debe ser el cartero –supuso

-Yo abro -Ichigo se levanto y dirigió a la puerta (sin camisa)

-Inoue he conseguido tu... Tú... Ichigo pero ¿Que rayos crees que haces?

-¿Esta todo bien?...SADO-KUN... ISHIDA-KUN -dijo Inoue levantándose con ropa muy ligera

-Me parece que tienes visitas, mejor me retiro -Ichigo se vistió dejando a los otros dos chicos demasiado confundidos

-Vendré luego Inoue -la beso en los labios y tomándola por la cintura, ella correspondió

-adiós chicos, ¡Ah! y por cierto Inoue es mi novia -Ichigo se fue dejándolos ahora paralizados

-INOUE... No puedo creer que hayas pasado la noche con Ichigo –dijo Chad alarmado

-¿Que tiene de malo? –contestó inocentemente

-Co… ¿Como se te pudo ocurrir?

-Vamos solo fue una noche, ahora me siento mucho mejor

-Inoue tú... E Ichigo... Se… ¿Acostaron juntos?

-Bueno... Si, toda la noche –dijo sonriendo

-¡ICHIGO TE MATARE…! –grito Chad molesto, no le gustaba que se aprovecharan de Inoue, ya que ella era demasiado (en verdad demasiado) inocente como para notarlo

-Por lo menos ¿Usaron protección? –dijo Ishida sin mostrar expresión de sorpresa

-Protección ¿De que? –dijo sin comprender a que se refería Ishida

-Pues... Oye Chad ¿Que opinas de esto?

-Que no tiene sentido, Ichigo es mi amigo pero aun así no deja de ser un idiota impulsivo

-Inoue es verdad lo que Ichigo dijo –dijo Ishida seriamente

-Que… si…¿Somos novios? –dijo dudosa

-Si eso –Ishida la veía fijamente

-ah... Bueno... Si, es verdad

-Esta bien Inoue nos tenemos que ir, cuídate mucho y por favor no cometas errores con Ichigo –dijo Chad repentinamente

-¿Errores? –pregunto aun mas confundida

-Después lo comprenderás –dijo dándole la espalda

-Pero...

-Adiós Inoue -se despidió Ishida

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hii… espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo este pequeño (en verdad pequeño) capitulo, lo se fue poco pero espero quitarme la flojera y editar mas rápido.

Mmm… este capítulos está muy divertido, sobre todo por su "director", jajaja… creo que era un reflejo de mí, pues los deja estar juntos y da buenos consejos… ntc.

_**Disclaimer: **__Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubbo, lo mío es solo esta hermosa historia, si Bleach fuese mío Ichigo abría declarado su amor a Inoue, Renji y Rukia aceptarían sus sentimientos y mas locuras…_

Hasta la Próxima… y dejen un comentario si pueden… Ai Shiteru


	2. Traiciones Entre Amigos

Hola de nuevo, en verdad les agradezco la cordial bienvenida y aceptación que tuvo mi primer fic, me han hecho una escritora completa y feliz cuando vi mis primeros Reviews, ustedes me inspiran tanto que aquí les dejo otra partecita (mas pequeña) de esta historia.

Aquí viene la parte triste de todo (la traición), aclarando que esta historia es 100% puro IchiHime a pesar de que cambian un poco las cosas, pero eso será mas adelante…

Bla, bla, bla, me callo y los dejo disfrutar de lo que viene…

_-Inoue es verdad lo que Ichigo dijo –hablo Ishida seriamente_

_-Que… si… ¿Somos novios? –dijo dudosa_

_-Si eso –Ishida la veía fijamente_

_-ah... Bueno... Si, es verdad _

_-Esta bien Inoue nos tenemos que ir, cuídate mucho y por favor no cometas errores con Ichigo –dijo Chad repentinamente_

_-¿Errores? –pregunto aun mas confundida_

_-Después lo comprenderás –dijo dándole la espalda_

_-Pero... _

_-Adiós Inoue -se despidió Ishida_

**CAPITULO 2:** Traiciones entre amigos

Bajaron las escaleras de sudepartamento pero Ishida iba molesto…

-¿Que te ocurre Ishida? –Pregunto Chad –Estas demasiado serio

-Nada…-contestó molesto

-Es por Inoue ¿Cierto? -cuestionó

-NO... –respondió en tono arrogante

-Vamos yo se que te tiene molesto que Ichigo se aproveche de Inoue, pero es su vida, si quiere sufrir con Ichigo que lo haga

-No es eso... –dijo fríamente

-¿Ah?... Entonces ¿Que es?... –preguntó confundido

-Chad yo... La… amo

-ISHIDA... Pero que...

-Y es por esa razón que no quiero que Ichigo se acerque a Inoue

-Vaya ahora entiendo por que tus actitudes con ellos… -dijo sin tomarle tanta importancia

-En verdad crees que Ichigo haya estado con Inoue –dijo de forma seria

-¿De que forma? –respondió sin comprender

-Da igual, nunca permitiré que ellos estén juntos… Inoue será MÍA…

-Ishida no crees que… estas ¿Exagerando? –le dijo preocupado

-Debo irme Chad, nos vemos mañana –le respondió dándole la espalda

-Es… Esta bien… -sin más que decir Chad se quedo solo y pensativo

Era verdad que Chad conocía muy bien a Ichigo e Ishida, sabia que eran demasiado parecidos pero… nunca se imagino tal actitud por parte de él, le preocupaba que pudiera hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera, pero… ¿Qué debía hacer?...

Mientras tanto Inoue se encontraba en su departamento con un par de visitas

-Vamos Orihime cuéntanos TODO –pidió Rangiku muy emocionada

-Si Hime…-apoyó Tatsuki

-Bien bien…Ayer… Ichigo me pidió que fuera su… novia y yo… acepte, después me beso de una manera tierna y dulce, fue algo que jamás había experimentado hasta que finalmente… nos quedamos dormidos –comentó sonrojada

-No lo puedo creer… durmieron juntos –dijeron ambas chicas emocionadas y sorprendidas (Tal vez Inoue no es una santa como todos creían)…

-Si, en realidad se quedó por que yo se lo pedí –dijo sonriendo

-Y… ¿Que tal estuvo? –pregunto Tatsuki curiosa

-Estuvo… ¿Que? –dijo intentando comprender la actitud de sus amigas

-Inoue puedes hablarnos de lo que ocurrió con detalle, ¿Te gustó? -pregunto Rangiku mirándola fijamente

-Pues... La verdad es que cuando Ichigo me beso sentí que un gran calor invadía todo mi cuerpo y también que no podía despegarme de él… sentía como después de cada beso aumentaba la intensidad –narraba emocionada y jugando con su cabello

-¿De que manera?... –preguntaron ambas chicas desesperadas por saber

-Ichigo comenzaba a besarme mas rápido y...

-¡YYY!... –exclamaron Rangiku y Tatsuki

-Sentí como… nuestras lenguas… se… juntaron…

-¡HIME!... –mencionaron sorprendidas por la actitud de su "inocente" amiga

-Fue fantástico… por cierto, lamento tener que retirarme pero ahora debo arreglarme un poco, ya es algo tarde -

-¿Y eso? –pregunto Tatsuki

-Por que mi novio va a venir –respondió muy sonriente

-En ese caso mejor nos vamos –dijo Tatsuki

-Si gustan pueden quedarse –ofreció cortésmente

-Y ver todo lo que harán Ichigo y tú... Mejor no –se levantaba Tatsuki diciendo

-¿Hacer que? –preguntaba inocentemente

-Inoue no seas tonta, si yo estuviera con un chico guapo y sola en mi departamento –decía Rangiku

-Siii...

-No desaprovecharía la oportunidad –dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¿Cual? –era claro que aun no comprendía

-Inoue… sabes a lo que me refiero –le decía Rangiku

-No… -negó completamente desconcertada

-Pues estoy hablando de... Mejor olvídalo que muy pronto te darás cuenta de lo que digo

-Inoue dime una cosa… tú aun eres… virgen ¿Cierto? –pregunto Tatsuki dudosa (no por la respuesta, sino por su reacción)

-Si… -afirmo sin comprender

-Y ¿No te gustaría dejar de serlo algún día? –pregunto Rangiku divertida

-Bueno yo... Creo que… si –dijo Inoue nerviosa, no sabia que responder ante esta pregunta

-¿Quieres que sea con Ichigo? –nuevamente un shock para ella con esta pregunta de Tatsuki

-Ah... Mmm... Etto... Pues... –ya no podía hablar más

-Eso es un gran si para mí –dijo Rangiku burlonamente

-¡Basta ya por favor! -gritó Inoue sonrojada al máximo.

Después de platicar por un tiempo se escucho el timbre de la puerta, Inoue ya estaba arreglada y se veía muy bien con la ayuda de Rangiku y Tatsuki.

-Debe ser Ichigo –afirmó Tatsuki

-Haii –respondió Inoue levantándose hacia la puerta

-Bien, ahora si nos vamos ya Orihime… -dijo Tatsuki sonriendo

-Espera… Tatsuki quiero un video para... –decía Rangiku antes de ser interrumpida

-Vámonos… -mencionaba Tatsuki jalándola del brazo

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con una gran sorpresa…

-Ishida-kun… -menciono Inoue realmente sorprendida

-¿Ya te ibas?... –pregunto con su característico tono frio

-No… bueno estaba esperando a Ichigo para salir, pero pasa –dijo confiadamente

-Nos vemos Inoue –se despidieron finalmente Rangiku y Tatsuki

-Hasta luego Rangiku-san nos vemos Tatsuki-chan -ambas cerraron la puerta dejando a Ishida e Inoue completamente solos

-¿Esta todo bien Ishida-kun? –preguntó amablemente

-Si, todo va bien –dijo sin expresión

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? –ofreció dulcemente

-No, estoy bien… Inoue en realidad he venido para... Decirte que... -Ishida la tomo por la cintura acercándola a él

-Ishida-kun... ¿Que haces? -se acerco más a ella para intentar besarla

-No... Suéltame… -Inoue intentaba defenderse y zafarse del agarre del Quincy

-Inoue... –se escucho una voz masculina conocida para ella

-Ichigo… -gritó desesperada por ayuda

-Suéltala ahora mismo Ishida –dijo furioso

-Oblígame –se burló retándolo

-Ya veras de lo que soy capaz -dijo tomando a Ishida por el cuello de la camisa y apartándolo violentamente de Inoue.

Enseguida se lanzo Ichigo sobre él y tomando su Zampakutou lo amenazo con ella al cuello, mientras éste tomaba su arco preparando su Rihito Renger e Ichigo su GetsugaTensho modo Bankai, amenazando en convertirse en una feroz batalla de vida o muerte

Cuando de repente Inoue se interpuso entre ellos causándoles sorpresa y haciendo que se detuvieran de inmediato…

-No quiero que vuelvas a tocarla nunca, ahora vete Ishida…–dijo Ichigo de manera directa y con la mirada fija sobre él de manera desafiante causando la molestia de Ishida

-Esto no ha terminado… -menciono incorporándose y saliendo del departamento azotando fuertemente la puerta

-¡Ichigo!... -dijo corriendo a abrazarlo, él la tomo de la cintura y la beso desesperadamente… después de un largo momento se detuvo abrazándola con mayor fuerza

-Ya todo ha pasado Inoue... Nadie te lastimara mientras yo viva

-Gracias... Ichigo… -dijo soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas

-Aun podemos ir al cine, si quieres… -dijo mirándola y secando las gotitas saladas

-Claro… -respondió ahora sonriendo

Salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al centro, y ya en el cine compraron algunas golosinas, palomitas y bebidas. Entraron a la sala para ver la película (si Clarooo...), los boletos eran para "El Rosario De Las Memorias", titulo que llamaba la atención de todos, pero al parecer no para ellos ya que… Ichigo tenía abrazada a Inoue y con algo de timidez al principio se acerco a ella para besarla lentamente, Inoue correspondía sin resistirse, estaba tan feliz. Así se la pasaron toda la película y finalmente salieron de la sala.

-¿Disfrutaste la película? -pregunto Ichigo sonriendo

-Si, mucho, aunque en realidad… no me trajiste solo para ver la película ¿Cierto? –dijo en tono dulce

-No… te traje para verte solo a ti... –una corriente de aire frio hizo que Ichigo despertara del encantamiento de la oji-gris -Sera mejor que te lleve a tu departamento, esta oscuro y hace frio –dijo algo preocupado

-Es cierto… - Inoue se abrazó a si misma para calentarse, cuando Ichigo vio esto no dudo y paso sus brazos por detrás de ella inmediatamente enlazando sus manos con las suyas, abrazándola y besándola de nuevo

-A mi me toca el trabajo de abrazarte… -le dijo el oji-café con voz suave

-Bien... Y ¿Que más trabajos te tocan? –respondió sonrojada

-Mmm veamos... Me toca besarte -dijo besándola nuevamente -Acariciarte -dijo pasando su mano por su rostro –Protegerte –dijo abrazándola con mayor fuerza –Amarte –dijo recargándose en ella- Y… dormir contigo

-Ichigo... Eso... No bromes así conmigo –dijo sorprendida

-No es broma –le respondió observándola a los ojos fijamente con una mirada sincera

-Entonces… ¿Nos vamos ya? –le dijo acercándose a él

-¿Eso… es un si? –pregunto esperanzado

-Claro que es un si –dijo con una tierna risita

Se fueron del lugar y llegaron al departamento, abrieron la puerta y entraron hasta la habitación de ella…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ya, hasta aquí… ¿Qué les ha parecido?, ¿En verdad les sigue gustando?, yo espero de todo corazón que así sea, me da una alegría inmensa saber que les ha llamado la atención e interesado en pedirme la conti… aquí la tienen

También aprovecho para contarles que tengo mas historias que subir, para aquellos que ya están grandecitos y les gusta leer M, promociono **Fuera De Mi Alcance**, un IchiHime sin precedentes que ni idea pero me gusto.

Esta bonita historia continúa y aun me falta la adorada Rukia con (claro) Renji… también hare ToushiKarin y muchas más parejas, pero no me apresuro por que apenas comienzo…

Gracias a todos lo que se han dedica su valioso tiempo para leer a esta loquita escritora y dejarle un Review… todos son bienvenidos y recuerden que entre mas dejen mas me inspiran, en verdad gracias y los quiero a todos


	3. Aún No Es Tiempo

Hii… amados lectores, pues me decidí por fin a colocar este tercer capitulo, pensando en ustedes y su diversión…

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo la maravillosa historia que salió de mi loca cabecita_

_**Advertencias:**__ Solo contiene un poco (en verdad muy poco) de Lime, nada serio pero si necesario… jajaja…_

_**Agradecimientos:**__ A mi inspiración de esta historia el __**IchiHime**__, el papacito de Ichigo y la tierna de Inoue… _

* * *

_-Entonces… ¿Nos vamos ya? –le dijo acercándose a él_

_-¿Eso… es un si? –pregunto esperanzado_

_-Claro que es un si –dijo con una tierna risita_

_Se fueron del lugar y llegaron al departamento, abrieron la puerta y entraron hasta la habitación de ella… _

**Cap. 3: **Aún no es Tiempo

-¿Tu papá no se molesta de que no llegues a dormir a casa?

-Sabe que estoy con mi novia, además aunque se molestara no te dejaría dormir sola

-Eso me parece bien… Debo ir a bañarme, no tardare

-Eso espero –decía sonriendo

-¿Gustas bañarte? –pregunto repentinamente

-¿Contigo?... Bueno Inoue... No se si debamos... Me encanta la idea pero... –tartamudeaba el pelinaranja

-Me refería después de mi -dijo sonrojada al notar el comportamiento del joven

-Claro –le respondió aun dudoso.

Los dos jóvenes se bañaron (por separado) y se fueron a acostar, el nerviosismo en ambos era demasiado que no sabrían si podrían dormir esa noche.

-Descansa Ichigo –le decía dulcemente su novia

-¿No me darás mi beso de las buenas noches? –pregunto divertido y fingiendo tristeza

-Siii -dijo Inoue acercándose a él, pero Ichigo la tomo de la espalda acercándola y besándola profundamente

Ichigo aumentaba la intensidad a cada segundo, bajo al cuello de la chica haciéndola suspirar mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Inoue acariciando así su vientre que nunca antes había sido tocado por ninguna persona. A Ichigo le parecía exquisito poder tocar a su antojo a la chica mientras ella lo permitiera y hasta donde quisiera mientras Inoue disfrutaba tanto que Ichigo la deseara de esa manera. Él coloco ahora sus dos manos en Inoue levantando lentamente y poco a poco la blusa. Inoue también coloco sus manos sobre la blusa haciendo creer a Ichigo que lo que estaba haciendo la había molestado y se detuvo.

-Inoue yo... No debía... -pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas al ver que la chica retiraba por si misma la prenda, dejándola únicamente en brasier.

-Decías Ichigo... –dijo al notarlo sin palabras mientras la observaba con su intensa mirada

-I...no...ue... –pronuncio con dificultad al mirar la blanca piel de Inoue expuesta solo para él

Volvió a besarla mas apresuradamente disfrutando de la piel desnuda de la ojigris hasta que se detuvo completamente alterado, sonrojado y acelerado, respirando agitadamente al igual que su compañera.

-Inoue lo siento... Se que jamás has estado con un chico... Y yo soy un idiota impulsivo que... –decía con la mirada baja

-Ichigo... –lo llamo Inoue con voz calmada

-Se que... Esto no va muy bien pero… -continuaba hablando pero Inoue lo interrumpió

-Si, es cierto que jamás he estado con ningún chico pero… solo quiero estar contigo y nadie más –Ichigo volvió a besarla pero algo lo detuvo

-¡NO!... Inoue eres demasiado inocente como para decir algo, maldición vamos demasiado rápido –decía lamentándose

-¿No quieres estar conmigo? –le pregunto con voz débil

-Claro que si Inoue, pero de esta manera no por el momento… No quiero lastimarte, eres demasiado importante para mi –le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Entiendo –Pero Ichigo volvió a besarla tocándola de nuevo

-Mejor dormimos ya antes de que... Haya consecuencias –dijo deteniéndose

Ichigo comenzaba a perder el control, así que coloco de nuevo la prenda sobre Inoue para cubrirla. Realmente Ichigo no quería que Inoue tomara una mala decisión, es por esa razón que quería dejar pasar mas tiempo. Ya mas calmados la abrazo, beso su frente y se durmieron. Nuevamente amanecieron juntos, aunque ahora debían ir a la preparatoria.

-Ichigo vamos que ya es tarde –decía Inoue ya lista

-Solo unos minutos mas por favor -dijo Ichigo que aun seguía en la cama y cubriéndose con las sabanas

-Entonces iré con Ishida-kun si no te vas a levantar–le advirtió sonriente

-¿NANI? -Ichigo se levanto de inmediato y se cambio en segundos -No... Inoue... Esperaaa... -dijo tropezando y cayendo encima de ella en el sofá

-Era una broma –decía riendo por su comportamiento

-Hmmm... –se quejó y la beso en los labios -No me gustan esas bromas –dijo poniéndose serio

-No te molestes –pidió sonriente

-Entonces bésame… -exigió con un gesto divertido

-Me parece justo -se volvieron a besar hasta que el radio menciono la hora _-son las 6:55 a.m._

-Ichigo llegaremos tarde –se preocupo Inoue

-Terminaremos luego –decía el Shinigami levantándose trabajosamente

-Sabes que si –le respondió dándole un último y corto beso en los labios. Salieron rápidamente para dirigirse a la preparatoria que al parecer aun quedaba lejos.

* * *

Lamento que sea tan corto, pero la preparatoria me esta matando… mañana tengo examen de Mate y talleres… pero me di un espacio…

No se preocupen, la actualización de **Fuera De Mi Alcance** esta mas pronto que nunca, ya la tengo pero no la he podido subir, pero a mi parecer no creo que pase de esta semana… aparte tuve que hacer como 5 trabajos de ortografía con mas de 30 palabras cada uno para una maestra…

Espero que este cap. Les haya agradado, en lo personal me pareció muy romántico todo esto… bueno deseo de todo corazón que estén bien y dejen (sin molestarlo) un review, ya sea corto o largo, yo adoro leerlos ya que ustedes me alegran mis no tan buenos días…

Me despido para que no los duerma y en verdad que ame este capitulo


	4. En Familia

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?... lamento muchisisisisisisisisimo no poder actualizar antes, y para colmo el ultimo capitulo que subí de esta historia estuvo súper cortito, ahora les traigo el nuevo cap. Que espero como siempre les agrade, porque es solo para ustedes…

_**Disclaimer**__: Bleach saben que le pertenece a Tite Kubo y que si fuera mío, todo seria IchiHime…_

Ahora comienzan más problemas, gocen de casi lo último de nuestra parejita feliz en esta historia

…**.**

_-No te molestes –pidió sonriente_

_-Entonces bésame… -exigió con un gesto divertido_

_-Me parece justo -se volvieron a besar hasta que el radio menciono la hora -son las 6:55 a.m._

_-Ichigo llegaremos tarde –se preocupo Inoue_

_-Terminaremos luego –decía el Shinigami levantándose trabajosamente_

_-Sabes que si –le respondió dándole un último y corto beso en los labios. Salieron rápidamente para dirigirse a la preparatoria que al parecer aun quedaba lejos._

**Cap. 4:** En Familia

-Relájate Inoue, casi llegamos -pero... -Ichigo la beso repentinamente, sin notar la presencia de una persona

-Cof... cof... -los jóvenes miraron de inmediato pensando en que podría ser un profesor

-Vaya, solo eres tú Ishida –bufo el Kurosaki molesto por haberlo interrumpido

-Saben muy bien que está prohibido comportarse afectuosamente en la institución –respondió serio el Quincy

-Y tu sabes que eso a mí me da igual -Ishida sonrió fingidamente y se retiro -Ese Ishida me...

-Ichigo... ¿Son amigos aun? –pregunto la chica evitando que su novio dijese algo mas

-Los amigos no intentan besar a la novia del otro –le contesto acertadamente

-Lo sé, pero en parte me siento culpable por esto

-Inoue tú no tienes la culpa de todo

-pero... –intento hablar la pelinaranja

-Shhh... Después hablamos, ahora a estudiar

-Claro –asintió siguiendo a su novio

Ambos entraron al salón e intentaron concentrarse, pero al parecer no lograron hacerlo. Todas las horas se la pasaron mirándose y cada vez que salía un profesor aprovechaban para abrazarse. Finalmente salieron de las largas y fastidiosas horas de clases, iban tomados de la mano y demasiado cerca, como ya les era de costumbre.

-Inoue ahora es turno de ir a mi casa –repentinamente rompió el silencio Ichigo

-¿De… verdad?

-Quisiera presentarte a mi familia como mi novia –declaro felizmente

-Pero... Ichigo... No es que no quiera ir... La verdad yo...

-Inoue no tienes de que preocuparte, además no tienes que ir hoy. Es por eso que te invito a cenar, ¿Que dices?

-Yo... Emm... Encantada –acepto nerviosa pero muy emocionada

-Me alegra -sonrió Ichigo al igual que Inoue y continuaron caminando

-¿Quieres ir al parque? –le propuso ahora

-Seguro

Caminaron hasta llegar y sentarse en una banca, donde se quedaron mirando fijamente como jugaban los pequeños niños

-Sabes Ichigo... Me encantan los niños –dijo la ojigris un poco sonrojada

-¿En serio? –le pregunto dulcemente mientras ella se recargaba en el

-Sí, me recuerda cuando era pequeña y jugaba con mi hermano -menciono Inoue con una sonrisa

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Inoue no respondió, tan solo abrazo fuertemente a Ichigo, y el correspondió

Después de permanecer un poco más, se fueron del parque sin decir una sola palabra, iban tomados de la mano hasta que finalmente Ichigo rompió el silencio de nuevo.

-Oye... Inoue –le llamo

-Siii…

-Sobre lo que ocurrió ayer en tu departamento... Lo siento –se disculpo un poco apenado al recordarlo

-Ah... Etto... Yo igual, no se que me ocurrió a mi... –se justificaba nerviosa y riendo por ello

-Fue mi culpa, se que fui estúpido –intentaba componer sus acciones

-Bueno, bueno, ya olvidémoslo

-Inoue... -Ichigo tenía la cabeza agachada -¿En verdad quieres olvidarlo? -se detuvieron de repente

-... Por que... Era... –trato de decir algo ante aquel hecho

-¿Especial? -todo quedo en silencio

Ichigo no sabía cómo decirle a Inoue que lo que había pasado aquella noche le había gustado y mucho y quería poder terminarlo de alguna manera, pero al parecer aun faltaría mucho para eso.

-No te preocupes Inoue, tienes razón, olvidémoslo -dijo Ichigo sonrojado, Inoue bajo la mirada, ella también había querido que aquello siguiera su curso, y no era por necesidad o algo pasajero, sino que amaba a Ichigo, en verdad lo estaba amando y comenzaba a necesitarlo de otra manera, una que desconocía pero que sabia que la llenaría completamente.

-Entonces ¿Quieres ir hoy a mi casa?

-Ah... Si, iré a cambiarme y arreglarme un poco

-Pero si así estas perfecta -dijo el Shinigami sonrojado (algo extraño pero inevitable con su princesa) -bien entonces te dejare en tu casa y preparare la cena

Se fueron del lugar, Ichigo dejo a la chica, se despidió dándole un largo beso en los labios y finalmente partió hacia su casa. Cuando llego típicamente su padre Isshin lo recibió con un golpeo, el cual Ichigo esquivo rápidamente dejándolo llorando en el suelo

-Oye viejo -menciono de espaldas -Hoy tendremos a un invitado, así que quiero que te comportes de la mejor manera posible

-¿De quién se trata? –pregunto sobándose el fuerte impacto

-Eso es una sorpresa –dijo misteriosamente

–Ichi-nii nosotras prepararemos todo -menciono Yuzu

-Mientras ve a prepárate tu Ichi-nii -dijo esta vez Karin

-Si –menciono Ichigo subiendo a su habitación para prepararse, después de todo esa era una cita con su novia

Pasaron dos horas después de que Ichigo había dejado a Inoue, sabía que no tardaría en llegar. Después de algunos minutos se escucho la puerta y enseguida corrió Ichigo a recibir, ya estaba arreglado y listo para su cita. Cuando abrió la puerta efectivamente era ella

-Estas hermosa -menciono el Kurosaki observando a la chica asombrado, ya que como siempre su belleza era como para no creerse

-Gracias Ichigo... Tu tamb...

-¡Oh! Pero Ichigo, ¿Quien es ella? – pregunto su padre admirado por la hermosura que estaba en su puerta. Inoue entro un poco a la casa, dejándose observar mejor

-Familia ella es Inoue Orihime –presentaba alegre a la chica

-Eso ya lo sabemos Ichi-nii –respondieron sus hermanas interrumpiéndolo

-Y… es mi novia -todos los Kurosaki excepto Ichigo se quedaron sin habla por la noticia mientras Inoue sonreía felizmente. Así pasaron 5 minutos hasta que cobraron la conciencia

-Que gusto Orihime-chan -dijeron Yuzu y Karin al mismo tiempo.

-¡Awwwwww!, pero si mi hijo ya tiene novia… no me lo habías dicho Ichigo, es por eso que tardabas tanto como de costumbre… Orihime-chan, siéntete como de la familia, para mi será un honor recibirte como una hija, y más sabiendo que eres tan bell… -pero sus palabras del Kurosaki mayor se silenciaron por la fuerte parata que recibió en el rostro por parte de su hijo

-Suéltala ya pervertido… y déjala antes de que la asustes –después de todo su hijo era exageradamente celoso con Hime

Pasada la escena divertida y "normal" en esa familia, se sentaron a cenar ya que todo estaba preparado y se veía delicioso.

-Y dime Hime-chan ¿Qué opinas del idiota de mi hijo? –le cuestiono el padre del joven

-Ah... Pues... Yo...

-No hagas caso Inoue, mejor no lo escuches –aconsejo el pelinaranja a su novia

-¿Te ha lastimado?

-N... no... ¿Lastimar?

-Así es...

-De… ¿De que manera?

-Pues veras... Cuando tú y mi hijo tienen relaciones...

-Basta papá, compórtate y deja de decir estupideces –grito molesto y apenado Ichigo por los ocurrentes comentarios de su progenitor

-Oh vamos hijo, no me dirás que no has tratado con Hime-chan

-Basta –intentaba callar a su padre a como fuera de lugar

-Por favor, eres demasiado idiota como para forzarla y brusco para lastimarla –comento con dificultad por provocar a su hijo

-Etto... -Inoue veía sonrojada la escena ya que sabía que si habían tratado de tener relaciones.

Después de eso todo continuo "normal"... Ichigo intentando callar a su padre e Inoue solo sonriendo divertida junto con las hermanas de el, quien intentaban separarlos

-Inoue ya está oscureciendo y no quiero que nada te pasa, ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –hablo Ichigo observando la hora, después de todo mañana no habría clases

-Sí, me...

-Hime-chan si gustas puedes quedarte aquí –dijo el padre del Shinigami

-Oh... No quiero causar molestias, yo...

-De que hablas, vamos no hay problema –sin escuchar las negaciones de Orihime, Isshin dio por hecho su propuesta

-Papá yo creo que...

-De ninguna manera se quedara en tu habitación ni nada parecido

-Yo no dije eso... -grito el Shinigami sustituto

-Bien, todo esta listo así que ven Hime-chan –dijo Yuzu dulcemente y tomándola de la mano para guiarla

-Hi... Hii... –asintió siguiéndola

Inoue se introdujo en la habitación, la cual le pareció cómoda, después de todo era la casa de su novio, decidió recostarse un poco quedándose dormida por tanta agitación del día, pero repentinamente despertó

-¡Ichigo...! –exclamo sorprendida por la presencia

-Hola Inoue -se levanto de inmediato -¿No te molesto?

-Nooo… ¿Está todo bien?

-Yo solo quería... Verte…

Ichigo tomo a Inoue por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y besándola desesperadamente, cuando por fin se detuvo se retiro un poco... Pero sus cuerpos aun deseaban más. Respiraban entrecortadamente mientras sentían el aumento de la temperatura del lugar

…**...**

Dedicado a todos mis lectores (y fans si tengo jaja). Como siempre agradezco su tiempo prestado para leerme, esperando y les siga gustando, saben que dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, correcciones, criticas, buena vibra y mas… son absolutamente aceptadas en Reviews, que espero y dejen uno para esta loca escritora si me lo he ganado, apreciando y esperando ansiosamente recibir lo que piensan de mis ideas.

Sin cansarlos más, los dejo. No es que este de ausencia, sino que en verdad me está matando todo lo de la prepa, karate y todo lo demás. Mmm… anuncio **Dolor Placentero**, ya tiene que lo subí, pero por si acaso, es **M**, regalito para mí y ustedes de un mes de escritora.

Amada gente aprovecho también, sin molestar más de lo normal, que abriré un Blog en Facebook, se llama IchiHime & UlquiHime, así se encuentra, lo abriré el 1 de Diciembre de este año, pidiendo le den un like para que se diviertan un ratito con las ocurrencias e imágenes, como se imaginaran estará divertido y habrá debates abiertos sobre estas hermosas parejas. Yo y otras 2 personas somos administradores, mi pseudónimo será igual que aquí en FanFic… Ami Catherin Rose

Se me olvidaba, para el próximo capítulo Lemmon

Nos leemos pronto ;)


End file.
